The Princess and the Guard
by Skullenko
Summary: Grojband has gone medieval! 'Bout time. What happens when Lenny and Laney are Prince and Princess? Corney! Oneshot.


AN: Hello! I'm back, because I still feel like writing! Any ways, I got a great idea for a fanfiction and I finally decided to do it. I like medieval stories and I thought, 'Hey, I should do one for Corey and Laney!'. So, just like everything else in my life I'm winging this. So, enjoy, I'm planning on making a LOT of oneshots (I have a list of ideas) and look out for them! Lenny, would you do the honors?

Lenny: Skullenko does not own Grojband.

Corey: Who're the honors?

Carrie: And why would you 'do' them? PERVERTS!

Lenny and Laney: *sigh*

* * *

Once upon a time, back when trolls were caked in grime, there were many evil warriors who's hearts were filled with the most heinous slime. These warriors dedicated their lives to protect the prince and the princess.

Princess Laney and Prince Lenny were twins who grew up together and never left eachothers side. The Queen would make them attend banquets and royal events together wearing matching robes, because it looked 'precious'. To the outsider, the Prince and the Princess, were two peas in a pod; but secretly, they hated eachother with a burning passion and often fought over who impressed the King the most. It was undecided who would get the throne, because it was unclear who was born first. The King and Queen hadn't given it to much thought over who would rule, but the Prince and Princess sure had. The Prince decided he would conquer all the lands and anyone who disobeyed, resisted or even hesitated to follow his commands would perish. The Princess decided however, to rule in a nurturing way, where everyone could keep their way of life and no one would be mistreated for the small things.

The Prince would take up sword lessons to prove that he would be good in the time of warfare. The Princess took up diplomacy lessons to prove she would be good at negotiating with other kingdoms. This went back and forth and they would always be evenly matched. It remained unclear who would claim the crown.

One day, when the Prince and Princess were 17 the King made a proclamation that he, soon, would be stepping down and electing an heir.

The King started taking Laney aside to talk to her without Lenny. The Prince took this as a sign that Laney was about to be elected heir. Filled with outrage, he took drastic measures. In the meantime. The King talked to Laney about how he thought she might do better as Lenny's advisor than being the Queen. She tried to convince him otherwise but it was settled and it would be announced next week. Lenny knew nothing.

The next night, the Prince dressed in servants clothes and road into town. Past the little village and down the winding path, deep into the dark forest and out the other side to a pub. He walked inside and asked to see the famous 'Black Widow'. He stepped into the back room and saw something that made his heart stop. A beautiful, blue haired girl in a black and white tunic, an orange fedora, and black eyeshadow sat in the dark as if waiting for him. His heart caught in his throat as they stared into each other's eyes. He cleared his throat and forged ahead. He asked if she could get rid of his sister. The price for treason was the death sentence, but he promised, if he became King, she would be his Queen. The deal was made and he rode back to the castle, unnoticed.

Meanwhile, the King thought it was better if Laney started her training now. She was to assign the guards and soldiers their posts and meet the new recruits. After she had surrounded the castle with guards and added extra to the King-to-be's room she went to see the new soldiers. She layed eyes on a 18 year old recruit. He had shaggy blue hair and tucked under his arm was his helmet with an orange plume. Around his waist was a belt with a black and white scabbard. The handle of his sword peeped out with its red and orange handle. They stared into each others eyes as he bowed down. After regaining her breath she assigned him to be her personal guard.

With this task done her and the guard went to see what was the Princess's next duty. She went off to the kitchen, to show the new maids around. Once they were all settled in, the Princess instructed one of the new girls to make her soup. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a red sweatband around it. She was on the 'plumper' side. The Princess instructed her to send it to her room when she was finished.

After awhile the Princess felt parched and sent her guard for water. When he went down to the kitchen, he saw the new maid pouring a drop of poison into the soup. He smashed the bowl to the ground and ordered her arrested and executed. The Prince peered around the corner and cursed at the failure.

The next day, the Princess was told to meet and greet the new servants. She went downstairs and got them all settled in. The King brought one servant to her and said she would wait on the Princess night and day. The servant was scrawny with a pair of broken glasses. Her black hair was up in a messy ponytail with a red hairband holding it back. The Princess led the servant and the guard up to her room and told the servant all her duties. It was getting late so the Princess lay down on her bed and told the servant to wake her up in the morning.

Later that night, the guard had fallen asleep from his post outside the Princess's door. He heard a sound inside and went in. There, he saw the servant girl with a knife raised over the princess. He ran over and threw the servant down, took the knife away and ordered her arrested and killed. The Prince groaned in frustration from behind the door.

The day of the proclamation was drawing closer and still the Princess lived. The Prince grew frustrated and road back to the pub that night to tell the Black Widow her attempts had failed and to try again. The Black Widow was shocked and swore that the very next day, the Princess would be no more. Once the Prince had left, she walked out into the bar to find a new way to kill the Princess.

The village idiot sat in the bar. Looking down in the dumps and quite alone. The Black Widow smiled as she recalled that his brother was the mighty Warlock. She snuck up and kidnapped him. She road off down the road and into the dark forest. Up a stony path and up the hill she arrived at the warlocks hut on the edge of the cliff. She went up to the door and told the Warlock that if he did not kill the Princess, his brother would perish. Eager to save his brother the Warlock went to the side of the cliff. He brought his cauldron and asked her to stand back.

Lightning streaked the sky as the Warlock uttered his magic words. Rumbling filled the hill as a dark being emerged from the depths. Pink scales tinted with blood red covered the dragon as it hovered over the cottage. The Warlock said more words and the dragon, along with a horde of navy blue bats flew towards the castle. The Black Widow let the idiot go and was on her way. The Warlock felt bad for his treason and summoned an owl to tell the Princess of this.

The owl reached the castle before the dragon and fluttered into the Princess' chambers. The Princess was asleep, but the guard was not and he read the letter. He ran down the hall and warned the other guards to sound the alarm and to get ready for battle. The bell chimed four times and the castle was a bustle of activity. Guards took the struggling Princess to a safer place as the guard and soldiers readied for battle. The guard and the warriors ran to meet the dragon, but upon seeing it, those evil warriors who's hearts were filled with slime, shook and trembled and ran back inside, at the sight of the dragon. All but the guard stood there, ready to defend the Princess.

Swords clashed and fire burned. Talons slashed thru the air. Armor and scales shimmered in the pale moonlight as the guard and dragon fought. A horses hooves could be heard pounding the earth as the Warlock entered. The Warlock banished the dragon back to the canyon and thanked the guard for holding it off. The guard breathless, approached the king and handed him the note. On it was written the Prince's betrayal, the Black Widows treachery, and the kidnapping of the idiot. The king banished all of them to the dungeons.

Later, the Princess inherited the throne and her first order was to have the guard be her king. The Warlock and idiot stayed in the castle for 'protection' and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END.

* * *

AN: You like? I like. Lol, so if you didn't get it, here it is: Princess: Laney, Prince: Lenny, Guard: Corey, Black Widow: Carrie, Warlock: Kin, Idiot: Kon, Servant: Kim, Maid: Konnie, Dragon: Trina, Bats: Mina. Yeah, this seemed more fun then saying real names.

Trina: REVIEW!


End file.
